Atera
Atera the City of Fire, is one of six cities on the planet Willarv. It is located just north of the equator on the Ananta continent, on the opposite side of the planet from Kalibloom. Overview Atera is one of two cities with only one active temple. Despite that, it has been said that its barrier is one of the strongest in the world, thanks to the Priest of Fire, Brilith Ruin. The Temple of Fire is located here, and the ruins of the Temple of Destruction are just outside the city limits. 1-07 Atera checkpoint.png|Atera's checkpoint 1-27 Atera Magic District.png|Magic District Atera-outskirts.png|Atera outskirts and turrets MWSnap157.jpg|Atera by night Location and geography Atera is located in the center of the Ananta continent. The city lies in a basin surrounded by mountains. Traveling to the city can be difficult because of the chaotic forests surrounding it, though it is not nearly as terrible as traveling to Kalibloom.Currygom's blog, Settings: Atera Atera's landscape is characterized by a reddish hue and a good variety of flowers and trees, making Atera resemble an autumnal city. Climate Atera has a warm climate except for a few days out of the year, so it almost never snows. The temperature throughout the year varies greatly. For the 1st month (chaos), the normal average temperature is 12℃ (54℉), and for the 7th month (fire) it is 45℃ (113℉). There is nearly zero rainfall all year except during the 8th month (water), when it rains steadily and the sun is hidden. Visitors are advised to avoid Atera during the 1st, 7th, and 8th months, and especially during the 7th month, Atera citizens often leave for other cities. It is not cold enough to wear coats during the 11th month (destruction, when much of Season 1 takes place). However, the people living there are adapted to hot weather and are weak against the cold, so they wear coats. Of course, not everyone is like that, such as those who used to live in another part of the world who tolerate the cold weather and wear clothes with less coverage. Distinctive city features Most buildings are in the red color family—browns, oranges, and pinks, although there other colors as well. The city did not suffer much destruction during the Cataclysm, so few new structures were built afterwards. The trees that were planted as landscaping change to green, red, or brown depending on the season. There are also species that stay red year round. So, during the autumn all the trees are red, but in the summer there is a mixture of green and red, giving a different impression. Temples Temple of Fire God of Fire: Agni Priest of Fire: Brilith Ruin The Temple of Fire is located on the outskirts of the city. It is the only active temple in the city of Atera. Temple of Destruction God of Destruction: Shiva (disappeared) Priest of Destruction: none This temple has fallen into ruins since the Cataclysm, and access is restricted to magicians with a permit. Guilds Atera Magicians Guild There is a branch in Atera, but magic exams are not given there. The guild mainly provides accommodations for magicians, and provides a conference room to be used as a place for magicians to network. Universities Since there is no magic university at this location, students who graduate from a magic academy must go to a university in another city. Eloth is too far away so students are reluctant to go there. Top students usually go to Rindhallow, and the rest often go to Mistyshore. Schools The uniforms for each academy are shown below. Each academy has its own pros and cons. The various universities of magic test their applicants in the areas of General Education, Magic Theory, and Practical Magic, and teenagers can choose which academy can best improve their weakest areas. Non-teenagers can only attend Atera Public Academy. Atera Public Magic Academy This school is also known as the Atera Magic Academy. It is a co-ed institution maintained by the Atera temple and magicians guild. There is no age limit to apply here, and the focus is on Magic Theory and Practical Magic. Merihorn Private Magic Academy This school is maintained by the Creation brand Merihorn. It is a co-ed academy with separate buildings for boys and girls. Only teenagers may apply to this academy, but they can continue to attend until graduation. The focus at this academy is on General Education and Practical Magic. Notes * This is the first major city where Asha Rahiro takes Leez Haias, after the annihilation of the girl's home village, and it is where many characters are introduced. * Kaz and Haas Lehn end up in this city early on in Season 1, at first to buy a genuine present for Leez, not yet knowing of the events which occurred in their village. Leez is even able to spot Kaz in the crowds, shortly before departing for Mistyshore and Kalibloom; however, Asha teleports before Leez can confirm that it is really him. When we see the brothers a second time, Kaz bumps into Sagara in the crowded streets. * Temple of Fire ** At the beginning of the story, Brilith has been maintaining the Fire barrier flawlessly for almost ten years. The truth is, however, that the Fire God Agni actually maintains the barrier, while Brilith manages the city and uses her vigor to keep him in the human realm. ** Leez is restricted to the temple grounds for a month after the first attack on the city. Once Asha recovers, Leez takes every opportunity to escape from the temple, especially when she learns that it is Asha's birthday and she wants to shop for a present. * Temple of Destruction ** In Season 2, Brilith chooses the ruins to practice with the Staff of Agni so that nobody (i.e. Agni) will bother her. ** In Season 3, the ruins are one of several locations where a passage from the sura realm opens. * Atera Magicians Guild ** In the first two seasons, Ruche Seiran is the branch president, though Lorraine Rartia feels that there are better-qualified candidates who would do a better job. ** In Season 3, Airi Yui has replaced Ruche as the branch president. * Atera Public Magic Academy ** During Season 1, Haas Lehn became a student (freshman) here. Enrolling students can choose the color of their hoodies, but the color of the belt divides them into grades. A green belt is for first-year students. He is likely staying in the dormitories provided free of charge by the Academy together with his brother Kaz, who is unable to use magic. ** We learn in Season 2 that Praul Ajes is the principal. References Navigation es:Atera